The invention relates to a radiation detector for a flat radiation beam, comprising a pressure-tight closed chamber, filled with a gas which is under pressure, in which a number of electrodes are arranged whose connections are guided toward the exterior.
A radiation detector of this type is described in the German OS No. 2,642,741. In the case of the latter, the pressure chamber is filled with an inert gas, for example xenon. Due to the impinging radiation, an ionization of the gas occurs, so that, between two electrodes associated with one another to which a high voltage is connected, a current flows which is dependent upon the intensity of the impinging radiation. The electrodes are formed from plates which are arranged perpendicularly to the plane of the radiation beam in the form of a row in the radiation detector. Two adjacent electrodes respectively form a measuring channel. At the outputs of the measuring electrodes, signals are obtained which reproduce the radiation profile at the detector input.
Due to the design of the electrodes in the form of plates which are disposed perpendicularly to the plane of the radiation beam, the radiation striking the radiation detector in the region of the respective plate thickness is not detected.